


you are the music in me

by bowlingfornerds



Series: favourite fics [21]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shower duets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Imagine your OTP singing High School Musical duets in the shower.</p><p>I imagined it. And here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add the name 'Sharpay' to the dictionary of Word, today. It's a tragedy that it wasn't already considered one.
> 
> Literally just 1k drabble of fluff. Have fun.

Bellamy woke up to light streaming through the slats in his blind – he forgot to close them last night and mentally cursed himself out. But then he looked to his left; to the girl curled up in the morning sun, bare skin under his sheets, wisps of blonde hair about her face, and he stopped feeling so bad. She was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen; she looked so peaceful when she slept, as if her brash tone and singular eyebrow-raising couldn’t be synonymous with her.

Bellamy knew better, and he loved it about her, too. Hell, Bellamy loved Clarke.

He watched her for a while; the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the curling of her fingers around the sheets, the way her lips parted just slightly in sleep. Then, eventually, she woke up and Bellamy smiled at her. Clarke smiled back, yawning, and shutting her eyes again. She burrowed into his arms, relishing in the warmth she found there.

“You’re like a furnace,” she muttered.

“Good morning to you, too.” Clarke smiled, huffing good naturedly. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, still with her eyes closed.

“Good morning,” she told him. Bellamy turned towards her, pressing his lips against her before pulling back.

“Gross, your breath stinks.” Clarke let out a surprised laugh, her eyes opening properly.

“Well thanks, Bell,” she replied, before resting her head back on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, enveloped in each other’s warmth, basking in the early morning light. Eventually, Bellamy sighed.

“I should probably shower,” he said.

“You don’t have to,” Clarke replied. “It’s a Sunday – we don’t have any plans.” Bellamy nodded, his fingers drifting up and down her arm; gently grazing the skin. He stopped momentarily, and smiled to himself when she pushed her arm towards his fingers to try and persuade him back into the movement.

“That’s true,” he replied. “ _Or_ , you could join me?” Clarke turned to look up at him then, her hand splaying out on his bare chest.

“I _could_ ,” she agreed.

After a while, they slowly rose from their bed – the one they’d been sharing for months since they moved in together – and made their way to the bathroom. They were already naked, and the two of them moved into the shower, Bellamy rubbing at his neck and Clarke stretching out her body.

The water from the showerhead cascaded over the both of them, drenching them immediately. For a moment, the two of them stood under the warm spray, before Bellamy intertwined his fingers with Clarke’s. He stood behind her, slowly kissing a path from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. Clarke sighed contentedly, tipping her head back.

“That feels really nice,” she admitted. Bellamy smirked into the crook of her neck, biting gently into the skin. As Bellamy sucked on her neck, his free hand ran smoothly across the curves of Clarke’s body. She began humming quietly.

“What song is that?” Bellamy asked before moving his mouth onto the pulse point in her neck. She stopped before picking it back up again. After a moment, Clarke replied.

“It’s called _You Are The Music In Me_ ,” she said, before gasping as Bellamy bit down a little harder. He pulled away enough to look at her, and Clarke’s head turned towards him, a little sheepish.

“Isn’t that a High School Musical song?” he asked. Clarke nodded, biting her lower lip.

“Two, actually,” she replied.

“Is that the Troy and Gabriella version or the Sharpay one?” Bellamy went back to his hands roaming and his mouth kissing at her skin before Clarke replied.

“Gabriella.”

“The Sharpay one got higher in the charts, though,” Bellamy said.

“Did it?” He nodded into her skin, and his hand drifted across her lower stomach, towards her heat.

“Yeah, it’s because Sharpay’s version was better.” Clarke nodded and Bellamy went back to what he was doing; trying not to be preoccupied by the song that was now stuck in his head. Clarke didn’t try such things however, because she started singing the lyrics under her breath.

“ _Na nan a na/Na na na na yeah/ You are the music in me…”_ Bellamy didn’t mind in the slightest, as he turned her around. He pushed her carefully up against the wall, directing the spray of the showerhead over them so they wouldn’t get cold. His mouth went to work on her breasts and she kept going. “ _You know the words Once Upon A Time/Make you listen/There’s a reason… When you dream there’s a chance you’ll find/A little laughter or happy ever after…”_

She trailed off and gasped, her head tipping back against the tiles. After a moment of catching her breath, she hit Bellamy’s arm lightly. He pulled away, stopping his hand at the same time.

“What is it?”

“It’s your line,” Clarke replied, as if it were obvious. He furrowed his brow. “I’m Gabriella in this, you’re Troy.” Bellamy sighed, realising.

“Can’t I be Gabriella? She’s hotter.” Clarke laughed.

“I agree – that’s why I get to be her.”

“Because you’re hotter?”

Clarke nodded, grinning. “Exactly. Now, _a little laughter or happy ever after_.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, but sang along anyway, Clarke joining in on the harmonising.

“ _Your harmony to the melody/It’s echoing inside my head/A single voice/Above the noise/And like a common thread_.” Bellamy grinned at her.

“ _Mm, you’re pulling me_.” They laughed, singing the song together, and moving away from the wall, Bellamy’s wandering hands forgotten. Bellamy washed Clarke’s hair whilst singing _The Start of Something New_ and Clarke went on tip toes to wash his while going solo on _When There Was Me And You_.

They kissed in between lines, and laughed into each other’s mouths, their voices melding together into a perfect harmony. Clarke suggested singing _Gotta Go My Own Way_ , but Bellamy shook his head.

“I promise, if we’re ever stupid enough to break up, we’ll sing it then,” he told her. “But I’m going to suggest _I Don’t Dance_ , instead.” Clarke smiled.

“As long as we actually don’t dance,” she told him. “I think there’s a slipping hazard.” Bellamy laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re being safety conscious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
